Talk:Jurassic World Evolution
Deinonychus' Fleshy Crest I know it is great and all for Deinonychus to be appearing, but I do wonder why it has that fleshy crest. Fact is, Deinonychus in life had NO crest. Anyone explain this? Abnormal feature? Mutation? Normal? Mingaba (talk) 03:09, December 24, 2017 (UTC) :Probably to distinguish it from Velociraptor, since they'd be otherwise identical. CrashBash (talk) 05:39, December 24, 2017 (UTC) :Also, the devs did say that players could change the appearances of their dinosaurs through finding more DNA or through choice in this game. Maybe the crest is an abnormal feature that can be changed through finding DNA or a choice you can add to the dinosaur? Animalman57 (talk) 05:54, December 24, 2017 (UTC) :It's also not a fleshy crest, but clearly bony. Animalman57 (talk) 06:03, December 24, 2017 (UTC) :If I had to choose an agreement between CrashBash and AnimalMan, I would have to go with CrashBash, because if Deinonychus was ever cloned (especially in Jurassic World and if it is appearing for JW:FK), it might have had that crest to distinguish it from other dromaeosaurs. Mingaba (talk) 13:49, December 24, 2017 (UTC) :The short stocky skull with an eye ridge seem to be enough to distinguish this Deinonychus from Velociraptor. Animalman57 (talk) 10:16, December 27, 2017 (UTC) (UK) PC Gamer Magazine Sneak Peek. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you a sneak peek from UK’s PC Gamer magazine. --NarendraMartosudarmo (talk) 01:51, February 9, 2018 (UTC) Also, the dinosaurs that are walking through the watering hole are Dilophosaurus. You can tell from their head crests. --NarendraMartosudarmo (talk) 03:07, February 9, 2018 (UTC) Does this mean we should add Dilophosaurus to the list of confirmed dinosaurs? The devs already let slip that it would be in the game, but we were waiting for a picture before we added it to the list. Is this enough of a picture? 03:30, February 9, 2018 (UTC) Sometimes I think that we should wait until we get a larger, clearer view of the species. --NarendraMartosudarmo (talk) 03:32, February 9, 2018 (UTC) What are the dinosaurs in that watering hole? Dinosaurus1 (talk) 03:40, February 9, 2018 (UTC) A Camarasaurus, two Brachiosaurus, an Edmontosaurus, two Ankylosaurus, three Parasaurolophus, two Triceratops, and what appears to be two Dilophosaurus. --NarendraMartosudarmo (talk) 03:49, February 9, 2018 (UTC) Apparently, it's not a Dilophosaurus. The head of animation confirmed that it's actually just part of a log. 22:24, February 9, 2018 (UTC) Apparently, it IS a Dilophosaurus. The head of animation was mistaken. Animalman57 (talk) 07:28, February 13, 2018 (UTC) New Fallen Kingdom dinosaurs in Evolution? Due to , it makes sense that the dinosaurs that weren't in the previous movies, but have been added for this film, to be added to the game, based on their designs here: Allosaurus, Pachyrhinosaurus, Carnotaurus, Baryonyx, and Stygimoloch. Animalman57 (talk) 07:26, February 13, 2018 (UTC) Claire and Allosaurus -JWFallen.png|Allo Stygimoloch-jurassic-world-leaked-photo-ian-maclom.jpg|Stygi Mystery Ceratopsian Land.png|Pachy Screenshot 2017-12-07 at 6.15.55 PM.png|Bary Carnobull.png|Carno More Jurasic Park based skins? We know that customized dinosaurs will be a thing. So, will it be like Mesozoica and Prehistoric Kingdom where you can chose you're preferred skins/model resigns. Let's say you don't like the based Stegosaurus due to the drooping tail and somewhat skin wrapped body that the game model is based on. If what I am suggesting is true, you could pick the Stegosaurs not only in color, but model and rig. Of course, you'd need to unlock the skin first, but once done, you could do that. Animalman57 (talk) 07:45, February 13, 2018 (UTC) Screenshot_2017-12-23_at_11.24.13_AM.png|This not to you're liking? 6KOPTlgmEb6MkKYTcDA1QAN6vGJ.jpg|You could pick this instead, after unlocking it, of course!